User talk:Wikian13000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lssj4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonikFan112 (Talk) 21:54, September 20, 2010 Ban? Ban me? Impossible! I can unblock or revert my ban easily because I'm a Bureaucrat and it's impossible to ban a Bureaucrat because they can lift any ban and it's impossible to change me back because a Bureaucrat is permanent. Not even the staff can change it. So, don't worry. 09:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) So? SSWerty can make me a Bureaucrat again! And he can also unblock me at least in this wiki. 13:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) So basically, yes, I'm not worried. Even if I am banned, I have my second account remember which is a Bureaucrat! I'm rebelling directly this time! 14:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) How to To save explaning check the Fanon times.....Its in Raging Blasts guide 18:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chaiva? Sorry, but read again. No you can't. I was suppost to give you an invitation to join so you can, but if you ask me on my talk page if you can join, you can't. I'm sorry if you can't join but I haven't gave you an invitation. Sorry. Only 5 users can attend. If one of them decline, I will send you one. Thanks for asking and if you have questions, ask me. HalerN 23:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Can I join? Okay. HalerN 15:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate dbz wiki Hi can u give me the link to ultimate dbz wiki. 15:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) DBZ game wiki I need some people to help with my wiki so here's the link DBZ game wiki 15:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi it won't let me add images on ultimate dbz wiki. 17:07, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Blockage It was in case i got blocked.SUBST GHdude 21:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been blocked i just made oneSUBST GHdude 22:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dude how have you been why havent you been going to wars wiki or db wiki . 02:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sig :/ It isn't Frieza-Sama, that guy has only 1 edit. It is Frieza Sama, omg...<<-Rage->> 16:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Frieza Sama Re: Help Please.: . Under construction is the same: . You can see a more comprehensive list of templates and how to use them here.}} ^__^ Nice to meet you and thank you!!! RFyle11 20:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again Yo! it's the guy working with the kids again, remember me, i recently got an account and you're the only one i have ever spoke in here. Would you mind to give me some tips or something regarding editing and stuff, how can i add a picture to my profile? Thanks for the last advices, they actually changed the plot of the story, i hope, in a good direction. Reply in my talk page if got some free time. Peace.The Maverick013 06:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello KV simply told him that he should just make the page "Dark Super Saiyan (MajesticStardustDragon)" or "Dark Super Saiyan (MSD)." It doesn't matter whether he made the idea first or not. The title can be the same, as long as his username or his universe is listed after the name, and he doesn't attempt to mark the article for deletion. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 15:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) thank yu finally some appreciation firstly this isnt the beggening of the series its the King Piccolo Saga. Secondly, Tien did threaten and was about to fight Bardock when he had Master Roshi, 3rdly Raditz and Turles is about 15 hey can u hurry up and Review The Innocence of Broly its coming to an end and i need to know whats good and whats bad so i can quickly end it Get on the fanon chat. 23:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Goku484 Hey Man Goku484, here again, have not seen you around much on here or Ultimate DBZ, where you been, wanna help me build my wiki DragonBallExtreme.Wikia.com, And two, I resumed working on The Innocence of Broly, now titled Broly: Legendary Innocence, and I think I know where and how far I want to take this story, but I was suggesting you put your hand in another one of my projects, The Biggest Brawl, If you are familar with any of the other competitors, and see if you could help me figure a way how to combine their universes, a collaboraton, perhaps? I rebooted it, kept the main premise, but with enough changes, to make it not feel as rushed. , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 01:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC)